


Untiled Johnlock

by Bakers_street_bitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teenlock, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakers_street_bitch/pseuds/Bakers_street_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil' teenlock for ya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untiled Johnlock

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson had been lab partners for 1 semester, they would hang out at eachothers houses almost every day. John had developed a small crush on sherlock in the process, little did he know Sherlock felt the same. One Friday Sherlock had invited John over. They started a movie but about half way in Sherlock had crept his hand over to John's. John looked at Sherlock smiled and intertwined their fingers together, John inched his body closer to Sherlock so their shoulders were touching, when the credits started to roll John looked at Sherlock and closed the gap between them “is this okay?” John asked. “Yes John please kiss me”. 

After a few minutes of snogging Sherlock noticed an erection in his pants. “J..J..John I...I’ve never done the-” Sherlock began to say when John stopped him “ I’ll show you” he said as he began to pull sherlock's shirt off “oh John you would” Sherlock said. “of course love” He said as he kissed his way down sherlock's chest. “oh John I didn't know it could feel like this”. Sherlock continued to writhe and moan on the bed under John “I want all of you John, Please take me” Sherlock moaned. “are you sure” John asked touching sherlock's clothed cock, “Oh yes John please” John began to take sherlock's pants off kissing his way down sherlock's thin body “Oh sherlock you are so beautiful to me” Sherlock moaned at johns comment. John began to work his mouth up and down sherlock's cock, he knew Sherlock would come soon because he was a virgin so he decided to make it good, he flicked his tongue along the head of sherlock cock, sherlock was practically screaming from the stimulation.

With one final moan of john's name sherlock came in john's mouth. When John moved his way back up Sherlock's body he smiled at sherlock “oh my god john that was so good, may I try” sherlock asked as he put his hand over john's cock, John came quickly at this contact, when they both cleaned up they laid next to each other holding hands and staring into eachothers eyes. As john fell asleep could swear he heard sherlock say “please stay with me.

________________________________

Sherlock woke the next morning to find John presses against his side still naked. He stayed around in bed till John began to stir “goodmorning baby” John said in a sleepy voice that made Sherlock's knees weak. Sherlock pressed a kiss to john's cheek and simply stared at him. “You’re still here” Sherlock said with a smile “of course i'm still here” John said as he began to kiss sherlock. “So you are okay with this….us” Sherlock shyly asked “Of course I am love why wouldn't I be, are you? John said. “I’ve never been this happy john, of course i'm okay with this” John smiled at sherlock's reply. They stayed around in bed sharing lazy kisses for about an hour or so. When they finally got up John decided it was time to let his dad know he wasn't in trouble.


End file.
